MI HERENCIA
by Rastaban Black
Summary: EN RESPUESTA AL RETO DE MI AMIGO PARA NAVID Y DEDICADO A xx.dreamer7


**Con cariño y esperando que este regalo llene tus espectativas, te dedico esta historia **** co mucho cariño**

**MI HERENCIA **

Se cerró la puerta tras de él hundiéndolo en el más absoluto silencio. Apenas unos instantes antes la vieja casona se había llenado de demasiado barullo y actividad propia solo de unafiesta, y cualquiera que pasara por ahí, sin siquiera imaginar lo que realmente sucedía, se habría ido con esa idea, pero la mansión Longbottom se encontraba despidiendo a quien por años había sido su propietaria. Ahora estaba triste, el viento mecía los árboles arrancándoles suspiros de dolor, las plantas y flores que con tanto esmero se cuidaran para ella, se doblaban deprimidas por la falta de agua de su mano. Y hasta las piedras que la conformaban sehabían silenciado y el eco de su voz se había extinguido como las llamas de la chimenea. Estaba fría, comenzaba el otoño y el cielo estaba gris, melancólico, como la mansión, como el único ser que lo habitaría ahora en ella, comoNeville Longbottom.

Sus paso siempre habían sido tenue, apena saudibles para los demás, en un intento constante por no atraer la atención hacia él; y ahora, con cada roce de sus zapatos con el piso, producía un eco que retumbaba en el salón, luego en la escaleras y por ultimo en el pasillo donde finalmente había llegado a su destino, el cuarto de su abuela.

Cansado de sentir la hipocresía de unos, la lastima de otrosy la real preocupación de otros tantos, había optado por huir de todos y quedarse solo refugiadoen la habitación que pertenecería a su abuela para llorar abiertamente y expulsar de ese modo todo el dolor que su alma sentía al perder un ser tan importante y querido para él. Era un lugar amplio, con pesados cortinajes que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados, una gran cama sin doseles se situaba en el lugar principal, encabezado por un retrato de su abuela, quien en ese momento estaba ausente, como en la casa la verdadera. Neville se acostó sobre las colchas aterciopeladas y se abrazo de su almohada que aún conservaba su aroma acurrucándose como en las noches de tormenta como cuando era niño, aferrado al cuerpo de su abuela al igual que ahora lo hacía solo de su recuerdo. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí…..llorando…. Llevo su mano a su pecho por instinto y recordó que de él pendía el viejo relicario que su abuela le entregara antes de morir

Augusta Longbottom había muerto hacia dos días tras haber sufrido una embolia que la dejo en estado de coma por casi una semana. Semana en la queNeville no se separo ni un instante de ella por lo que estuvo presente cuando una madrugada su abuela despertó. Los medímagos le informaron que Augusta había quedado paralizada de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo e imposibilitada para hablar y que necesitaría de muchas terapias de rehabilitación para recuperarse, aunque le auguraron que no seria del todo. Pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles por que a la mañana siguiente Augusta Longbottom perdía la vida víctima de un paro respiratorio.

A pesar de estar rodeado por tanta gente, Neville se sentía completamente solo, como si su corazón fuera estrujado por unpuño invisible y undolor tan insoportable arraigado en medio de su pecho que le era imposible hasta respirar. Había llorado demasiado, hacia mucho que ya no lo hacia, pero aquella mañana en la que después de hablar con los medímagos había regreso al lado de su abuela sintió un miedo recorriendo su espina dorsal al percibir aquella mirada tan intensa, como queriendo revelar algo importante pero por mas que trataba las palabrasno salían de su boca. Haciendo un gran refuerzo Augusta arranco una pequeña cadena que colgaba siempre de su pecho y que no se quitabajamás. Neville sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y quiso detenerla pero la mirada suplicante de su abuela se lo impidió. Su abuela extendió la mano y le entrego a su nieto un guardapelo que pendía de la cadena sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera; Neville cerró su mano en torno a ese pequeño objeto y asintió. Augusta Longbottom dibujo una leve sonrisa y cerrando los ojos murió.

La habitación estaba vacía sin la presencia de su abuela, su tío abuelo había despedido a toda las gente que lo había acompañado, por que el chico no tenia cabeza para nada mas.

Y ahí estaba…acostado …sobre la cama de su abuela….esa cama en la que tantas veces busco refugio ….Se sentía tan vació…tan solo….la única persona que había sido su todo, ya no existía mas y eso lo llenaba de dolor. Había reprimido sus lágrimas durante toda la extenuante jornada, haciéndose el fuerte para que las demás personas no lo tildasen de débil nuevamente. Pero ahora sabiéndose solo, dio rienda suelta a ese torrente de llanto que pugnaba por salir. Neville Longbottom lloro, y lloro, sin saber exactamente el tiempo transcurrido, sintiendo como con cada lágrima derramada se iba también un pedazo de su corazón.

Neville se incorporo como un autómata sin saber que hacer o hacia donde dirigirse. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, su ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y sus manos frías al igual que su corazón. Un pequeño temblor que invadía su cuerpo lo obligo a dirigirse al armario en busca de una manta con que cubrirse. Abrió la puerta del viejo ropero encontrándose de pronto con una vasija de piedra con extraños gravados que emitía una luz blanquecina y brillante; sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, aunque jamás los había visto; se trataba de un pensadero. Lo curioso es que no recordaba haberlo visto antes; y estaba seguro de ello, por que fue él encargado de sacar las ropas con las que fuera amortajada su abuela y ese objeto no estaba ahí. Eso lo podía jurar.

Cauteloso, se acerco hacia la brillante luz que emitía la vasija. Harry le había comentado de su experiencia con el pensadero de Dumbledore, así que saco su varita y con la punta removió la inconsistente sustancia que contenía. De inmediato como si se tratase de un pequeño remolino, el líquido blanco comenzó a girar y girar cada vez mas rápido atrayendo inevitablemente al chico a suinterior. Neville sentía su cuerpo virar y virar sin rumbo y sin sentido, cerrando los ojos instintivamente. Su cuerpo callo como un pesado bulto en medio de una elegante sala que reconoció de inmediato…se trataba de la sala de su casa, de la casa que hasta ayer compartiera con su finada abuela. Se oía una discusión que cada vez se hacia mas clara.

Frank y Alice Longbottom entraban en la habitación acompañados de la que reconoció como su abuela. Neville jamás había sabido como eran sus padres antes del ataque, lo que el siempre conoció fueron dos cuerpos muertos en vida a los que visitaba regularmente en elSan Mungo y el verlos ahí, jóvenes llenos de vida para el fue una gran impresión.

_- ¿Estas seguro hijo? – Escucho decir a su abuela_

_- Desgraciadamente así, es mamá…por el bienestar de nuestro bebe es mejor que nos alejemos de todo esto….ya el profesor Dumbledorehablo con nosotros y…..así tiene que ser_

_- Pero es que no entiendo Frank… ¿Qué puede sertan peligroso para que los obligue a esconderse?...Se que por su profesión están en constante riesgo pero… ¿eso? ……y tuAlice ¿estas de acuerdo con esta locura? – El chico se fijo como su madre se tomaba el vientre nervioso percatándose de su avanzado estado de gestación – El bebe esta por nacer… ¿estas segura de querer arriesgarte así?_

_- Si mamá, estoy segura…se que ahora no lo entiendes, pero te prometo que en cuanto el bebe nazca y toda esta pesadilla termine te contaremos que es lo que realmente sucede__…_

_- Vamonos mamá….ven con nosotros_

_- Sabes que no puedo hijo, tu tío esta enfermo y solo estoy yo para cuidarlo_

_- Es peligroso quedarse, entiéndelo……ven con nosotros_

_- Es que no entiendo que es lo que los ha puesto así que los hace casi salir corriendo…. ¿que les dijo Dumbledore?_

_- Algo que no podemos revelarte aun……_

_- Pues…si ya lo tiene decidido, creo que no puedo hacer nada para persuadirlos….solo te pido hijo que me mantengan informada de la salud de tu esposa, va a necesitar ayuda cuando el momento del parto llegue y en las montañas dudo mucho que encuentren un buen medímago que la atienda._

_- No te preocupes mamá…estaremos en contacto y podrás irnos a visitar cuanto quieras_

Neville sintió como si una bruma lo envolviera haciéndolo sentir un poco mareado. Cuando finalmente ésta se despejo se encontró nuevamente con sus padres y su abuela quién parecía realmente feliz

- ¡Te digo que es verdad Frank! ya no hay nada por que temer El que no debe ser nombrado ha sido derrotado por el hijo de tuamigo James Potter, lamentablemente tanto él como su esposa perecieron en el ataque,. Pero elpequeño Harry no solo sobrevivió si no que desapareció de la faz de la tierra a ese mal nacido….

- ¿Pero estas segura mamá?...no podemos correr riesgos, Neville es solo un bebe…

- Así es hijo….la paz por fin ha regresado

- Frank….- Alice que llevaba a su pequeño cubierto con una manta se levanto-….Lily…Frank….Lily esta…..- No pudo terminar la frase por que un lastimero llanto se apodero de ella. Su marido comprendió de golpe que Lily Potter había sido la mejor amiga de su mujer y eso le acusaba un gran dolor a Alice. Frank la abrazo reconfortándola mientras su esposa se convulsionaba por el llanto sobre su pecho empapándole la túnica.

Nuevamente la bruma volvió a enredarlo encontrándose de pronto en un lugar extraño….esa casa….nunca había estado en esa casa y sin embargo….sin embargo se le hacia tan familiar, tan calido….

Entro despacio en la habitación encontrándose con su madre quien sentada en una mecedora lo arrullaba cariñosamente entonándole una canción para que se durmiera….su madre era hermosa….verdaderamente hermosa…y su voz tan dulce, tan tranquilizadora….Neville se perdió en ese recuerdo sintiendo como esa candidez que su madre irradiaba lo arropaba…….de pronto escucho gritos provenientes de la parte baja de la casa, salio corriendo y alcanzo a ver como su abuela subía presurosa la escalera

_- Alice…nos atacan….corre_

_- ¡Frank! ¡¿Dónde estaFrank?!_

_- ¡Abajo….! Voy a ayudarlo…tu tomaa Neville y corre, hija corre…!_

_- ¡NO!..... ¡No me iré a ninguna parte sin mi marido! ¡Toma mamá…pon a mi bebe a salvo…! ¡Yo ayudarea Frank!_

_- Pero…._

_- No hay tiempo, yo puedo ayudarlo y tu no….estas convaleciente y no podrás enfrentarlos…corre mamá…corre y protege a mi tesoro…que no lo encuentren,…que no lo encuentren nunca…protégelo siempre por favor…siempre_!

El chico vio como su madre lo puso en brazos de su abuela y después de darle un beso en la frente tomo su varita y salio corriendo a ayudar a su padre...se escucharon gritos y cosas estallando en pedazos…el chico estaba petrificado, desde lo alto podía ver claramente comoBellatrix en compañía de su esposo y de Barthy Crouch Jr. Arremetían contra sus padres……quiso correr a ayudarlos pero cuando se disponía ha hacerlo…la bruma volvió a envolverlo..

Cuando todo se despejo se encontró depronto en San Mungo en aquella sala queconocía tan bien, junto a su abuela y el hermano de esta…

- ¿Pero esta seguro que no se puede hace nada?

- Me temo Augusta que si es….sus cerebros están muy dañados…la exposición a la maldición cruciatus fuebrutal

- ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡Por Merlín no pueden permitir que mi hijo y su esposa permanezcan en ese estado! – Neville veía impotente como su abuela se volvía histérica tratando de que el medímago le dirá aunque fuera una esperanza de recuperación para sus padres….el suponía que había sido duro para ella…pero jamás imagino a que punto…estando ahí parado junto a Augusta viendo como se deshacía en llanto…impotente…pudo comprobar lo mucho que su abuela amaba a sus padres

- Cálmate Augus…tranquilízate por favor…

- ¡¿Que me calme?! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡¿No lo estas oyendo?! Mi hijo Richad….mi hijo y mi nuera están dementes ¿y tu quieres que me tranquilice?! - Augusta tomaba fuertemente los brazos de su hermano tratando de encontrar apoyo y no caer -esto es un sueño…si es lo que debe ser… una pesadilla…

-Desgraciadamente no lo es – Una voz muy conocida para el chico lo hizo voltear depronto, ante el Albus Dumbledore se acercaba a la mujer que lo miraba ansiosa- pero debes ser fuerte Augusta, fuerte por que ahora tu nieto depende totalmente de ti

-¡Explícame!..¡Explícame por que sucedió esto! ¡Si alguien sabe eres tu Albus!

Albus Dumbledore aparto a la señora hacia una oficina que los medímagos le hicieron favor de prestar, ahí el profesor le contó acerca de la profecía, del por que los Potter y los Longbottom habían tenido que esconderse. Le hablo sobre lo que implicaba ser el "elegido" y del por que el bebe Potter había sido enviado con sus parientes muggles para protegerlo; pero también que existían mortífago como Bellatrix que no se conformarían con solo destruira Harry si no quetambién a Neville y era su obligación protegerlo de esos locos.

Era la primera vez que Neville escuchaba de la profecía que puso su vida en peligro tantas veces, y también fue la primera vez que entendió por que tanto su vida como la de Harry había sido marcada por Voldemort siendo apenas unos bebes y lo cerca que estuvo él de ser el "elegido"… y por primera vez se alegro de su vida, por que estaba seguro de que aunque hubiera querido el jamás hubiera tenido la valentía de enfrentársele en tantas ocasiones como Harry lo había hecho.

El chico volvió a ser rodeado por la bruma y los recuerdos de su infancia empezaron a pasar poco a poco.

Vio como su abuela encargaba a sutío Richard la manutención y el cuidado de sus padres, como tomando sus cosas y a su nieto había dejado Inglaterra y se había refugiado en su finca en Edimburgo donde vivieron hasta que Neville cumplió seis años y Augusta considero prudente regresar. Pudo percatarse con cuanto esmero y amor su abuela había cuidado de él siendo un bebe, lo orgullosa que se sintió cuando empezó a caminar, a hablar....y Neville se sintió amado…amado por esa mujer que había renunciado a su vida con tal de protegerlo.

Volvió a revivir las burlas de sus compañeros de preescolar, la desesperación de su abuela por que se convirtiera en un hombre valiente, las visitasa San Mungo para ver a sus padres marchitarse poco a poco, las presiones de sutío Richard por asegurarse de que su magia fluyera

Un recuerdoen especial lo hizo estremecer, y es e fue en el que conocí a la causante de que su vida se transformara de esa manera , Debido a las malas calificaciones que reportaron en el primer año de colegio, Augusta había decidido confrontarlocon Bellatrix; Gracias a su hermano Richard y después de una gran discusión con su él, quien no estaba de acuerdo en que llevara al niño a conocera tan terrible y psicópata mujer había conseguido un permiso especial para ingresar en Askaban donde la mortífaga estaba recluida en el área de extrema seguridad. Neville volvió a revivirla terrible sensación y angustia que le causo al tenerla frente a frente, y volver a escuchar sus burlas y sus amenazas hizo renacer el odio y el rencor que siempre le tuvo a la mujer y ni con su muerte se había podido extinguir. Los regaños de su abuela y lo presionarte que se había vuelto para que sacara el potencial mágico que Augusta sabia viva dentro de su nieto.

Pudo percibir la angustia y el rencor deAugusta ante la presencia de su sobrina…si sobrina…Augusta era una Black, prima hermana del padre de Bellatrix y por ende tía de la mortífaga. Después de muchos años y viéndolo como espectador pudo percatarse de la lucha interior desde su abuela por no lanzársele a esa enloquecida mujer que vociferaba y amenazaba como una demente.

- Por que lo haces Augus – Había preguntado sutío Richard queriendo entender el proceder de su hermana- Neville es un niño, no tienes por que traumarlo de esta manera…arruinaras su infancia

- Es necesario hermano….es necesario que Neville comprenda la responsabilidad que cae en sus hombros, es indispensable que el entienda que en cualquier momento esa demente puede escapar de aquí y tiene que estar preparado para enfrentarla.

- Pero eres desasido dura Hermana, es apena un niño, su capacidad mágica apenas esta empezando a desarrollarse y exponerloasí es….cruel

- Lo se…yo…-Augusta se dejo caer en un sillón abatida por la gama de sentimiento que la envolvieron

- ¿Por que te portas así? Augusta...Se que la responsabilidad que cagas es muy grande pero recuerda que Neville es tu nieto, es el hijo deFrank…no seas tan dura con él…el pobre niño te teme – La dama comenzó a sollozar en silencio conciente de que lo que Richard decía era verdad, muy a su pesar…su nieto le temía

- No me importa – se levanto decidida con la determinación estampada en su rostro- si para que él sobreviva me tiene que temer, no me importa. Es un precio que estoy dispuesta apagar….Mi nieto no será un débil en esta guerra…si Richard, esto es una guerra que aun no termina y tu y yo lo sabemos…Albus hablo con nosotros y yo estoy totalmente desacuerdo con él

- Si pero no tienes por que portarte como una tirana…tu no eres así… ¿Dónde esta la Augusta dulce y cariñosa que yo conozco?

- Muerta...enterrada viva junto a mi hijo en San Mungo…Bellatrix la mato…y no discutamos mas Mi decisión estatomada…Neville se convertirá en un mago excepcional que luchara hombro con hombro juntoa Harry para vence a Voldemort…¡SI Richard Voldemort! ¡No soy tan cobarde como para no llamar por su nombre a es e infeliz!... se que la responsabilidad cae sobre los pequeños hombros de ese niño que no tiene a nadie que lo guíe…graciasa Merlín Neville me tiene a mi y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga voy a prepararlo para que tenga las armas suficientes para enfrentar lo que viene…eso te lo juro hermano.

El chico vio como en el transcurso de todos esos años sus abuela se esforzaba por retarlo e impulsarlo a que alcanzara el nivel máximo que ella estaba segura queNeville tenia. Pudo apreciar lo orgullosa que se sentía cuando en quinto año se enfrentos Bellatrix y a los demás mortífago en el ministerio de magia sobreviviendo exitosamente, como había sido degran ayuda y apoyo para el nuño que vivió. Como en séptimo año se volvió el líder de la rebelión y como lucho junto a sus compañeros hombro con hombro hasta vencer al mago tenebroso más despiadado de todos los tiempos y a su bola de compinches.

Salio del pensadero totalmenteen shock por todo lo vivido encontrándose con sutío Richard quien lo esperaba sentado en el sillón junto a la cama.

- Ya lo haz visto todo ¿cierto? – el chico solo asintió - pues espero que hora entiendas del por que de muchas cosas que mi hermana tuvo que hacer y de su proceder en otrastantas…. – Richard se levanto cansinamente dirigiéndose ala puerta, tomo el pomo y antes de salir se volvió hacia su sobrino – Esto es lo que mi hermana me pidió que hiciera en caso de morir primero….en el armario encontraras una caja, ábrela….nos vemosNeville, estoy muy orgulloso del hombre que mi hermana logro formar en ti, esa siempre fue su meta y lo logro con creses…. Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme…cuídate hijo – salio dejando nuevamente solo al joven

Lentamente se dirigió al ropero de la habitación y extrajo un pequeño baúl que coloco en la cama, saco su varita y con un sencillo _Alohomora_la cerradura cedió. Conocía a la perfección lo que ese baúl guardaba; fotos de su abuela, de su abuelo, de sus padre y de él. Era común que Neville pidiera como regalo por algo que hubiera realizado que Augusta le mostrara todas aquellas fotografías y los fabulosos relatos acerca de sus padres y sus bisabuelos que lehacían tan feliz. Neville noto que en el fondo del baúl descansaba una caja y con curiosidad la saco.

La caja en cuestión media como cincuenta centímetros de largo por veinte de ancho. Estaba fabricada en madera de nogal en color negro y sobre la superficie una enredadera cubierta de hermosas flores estaba finamente pintada. Quiso abrirla pero no lo logro, lo intento con magia pero la cerradura tampoco cedió. Pareciese que aquella caja estuviera herméticamente cerrada con algún tipo de conjuro que el desgraciadamente no conocía. Desilusionado delineo el contorno con su dedo sintiendo la pulida superficie hasta que se topo con la cerradura; era una cerradura muy diferente a las que él conocía y de una forma extraña y como si el relicario hubiera detectado su presencia, comenzó a iluminarse en su pecho. Neville se percato de esto y soltándolo caja y relicario se fundieron abriéndose y exhibiendo su interior. Estaba totalmente forrada por terciopelo rojo y en ella descansaba un sobre escrito con la fina caligrafía de su abuela con su nombre en el anverso, el chico la tomo sin poder evitar un ligero temblor en su mano al hacerlo.

_**Querido Neville:**_

_**Si estas leyendo estas líneas solo puede significar que he muerto, pero no importa porque donde quiera que vaya estoy segura que seguiré sintiéndome muy orgullosa del hombre en que te haz transformado.**_

**_Todas mis cosas materiales te pertenecen, esta casa, la finca en __Edimburgo y todo lo que contiene la bóveda en Gringotts por supuesto. He dispuesto para que tomes posesión de todos mis bienes de manera inmediata por lo que no creo que tengas ningún problema pero si no es así no te preocupes…. por que al fin y al cabolo material viene y va._**

_**Mí querido niño, quiero que sepas que siempre me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti, aun a pesar de lo que pudieras pensar durante tus primeros años. Se que fui dura y severa y que en mas de una ocasión lastime tu hermosa alma pero créeme cuando te digo que mi comportamiento siempre estuvo sujeto a una poderosa razón; pero aun así te pido que perdones a esta pobre vieja que lo único que quiso en esta vida fue protegerte.**_

_**Se que seguramente mi muerte ha causado unagran herida en esa hermosa ama que tu tienes, pero no debes estar triste por mi partida….no mi niño por que aunque no lo creas parto tranquila y feliz de haber cumplido con la promesa que les hice a tus padres. Mi misión en esta tierra se termino….ya es hora de reunirme con los míos…ellos me esperan. Pero antes de marcharme completamente, quiero hacerte un último regalo, mi herencia para ti…..mi verdadera herencia….en esta caja encontraras algo que perteneció a Frank….mi hijo…tu padre…**_

_**Se feliz y vive mi niño, cásate con esa novia loca que tienes, por que estoy plenamente convencida de lo mucho que te quiere; me voy tranquila por que se que ella cuidara de ti. No quiero mas la tristeza estampada en tu carita, se feliz mi niño…ella te dará la felicidad que tanto te mereces, ten muchos hijos y pobla este mundo con muchos Longbottom que te hagan sentir orgulloso, así como yo lo he estado siempre de ti y seguramente tus padres también; ten por seguro que cuando este con ellos les diré lo maravilloso que eres y lo valiente que has sido y que gracias a ti esta vieja siempre tuvo un ángel que nunca la dejo caer. **_

_**Te agradezco por haber llenado mi vida de luz y felicidad, se que hubo momentos tristes, pero también muchos muy felices y esos son los que siempre atesore en mi corazón te quieroNeville**_

_**Tu abuela**_

_**Augusta Longbottom**_

Neville tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, era la primera vez que sentía a su abuelatan calida, tan dulce, tan…abuelita. En la caja perfectamente etiquetados se encontraban pequeños frasquitos que el chico identifico inmediatamente como recuerdos. Tomo uno al azar y lo coloco en el pensadero entrando para ver de lo que se trataba. Nuevamente la sensación de vértigo se apodero de él y la bruma lo envolvió; cuando ésta se disipo se encontró en una habitación dondeFrank supadre caminaba nervioso sin saber que hacer mientras su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo.

_-Frank, llego el momento y necesito de tu ayuda, tranquilízate._

_- Claro mamá, lo que tú digas, pero te los encargó mucho…por favor…_

_- No te preocupes hijo…ve a buscar agua caliente y mantas limpias… ¡Pero date prisa! – su abuela entro en la habitación mientras sus padre cumplía con lo encargado y después lo entregaba mirando a una agitadaAlice en pleno trabajo de parto, beso tu frente y diciéndole cuanto la amaba salio de la habitación._

_Neville no supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que supadre saliera de la habitación sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso; de pronto el silencio fue roto por el llanto de un bebe; Frank se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a su madre quien en ese momento aparecía con un pequeño bulto entre las manos el cual deposito en brazos de supadre._

_-Es un niño, hijo– Frank lo tomo con ternura y deposito un beso en la frente del recién nacido mirándolo orgulloso_

_- Un niño mamá…unniño….Neville, se llamaraNeville. Será unhombre valiente, honesto, honorable y será el orgullo de los Longbottom_

_-Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto…._


End file.
